


A Vicious Storm

by Megara79



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Resolutions Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara79/pseuds/Megara79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plasma storm rages, and Kathryn and Chakotay can't do anything but hide under a table and wait for it to pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vicious Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Resoloutions drabble challenge, which came about because of to the 20th Anniversary of the first airing of the episode in question. 
> 
> I have never written a drabble before. Drabbles are very short. Drabbles are hard!

 

* * *

 

The storm viciously rages, and the walls rattle in kind.

 

Kathryn's equipment fall to the ground, exploding into shards of glass that litters the floor, and Chakotay tightens his grip on her, his arm shielding her head from the debris. Her heart breaks alongside every shattering vial, until all she can do is accept that the tempest has sealed their fate.

 

At some point they fall asleep, his body wrapped around hers in protection.

 

When she wakes, it's to chaos in sunlight, and snoring behind her.

 

And she thinks that maybe her new reality wont be so bad after all.

* * *

 

The End

 


End file.
